The network operators experience a continuously growing trend of data traffic in their mobile networks due to increasing number of subscribers and the growing number of subscriber services, e.g. video traffic, audio traffic, social networking applications, interactive games etc. Said subscriber services and applications require more bandwidth capacity. Of several reasons, there is a continues growing demand for more network bandwidth. The growth in subscriber mobile data traffic forces mobile network operators to increase their network capacity increasing the cost per bit transmitted in order to avoid congestion problem that affect the quality of different services, e.g. multimedia or data transfer services.
Said growth in subscriber mobile data traffic has also an impact on Lawful Interception (LI) services. From an LI scenario, there is no a solid policy strategy that maintains network performance and maximize user experience even though the demand for more capacity increase. During data traffic peaks the bandwidth is limited and this situation put the network under heavy load and create network congestion. When a Law Enforcement Agency (LEA) is interested in receiving the service data of a target subscriber, the LI system should be able to decode and send Content of Communication (CC), which may be as high as Gbps of information. If CC delivered to LEA is affected by a poor quality and doesn't meet Quality of Service (QoS) requirements in terms of information loss or IP packet delay variation, the CC may not be useful for interception purposes.
An LI system and network comprises an HI3 interface for delivering CC to a LEA. Sending over HI3 interface CC affected by a significant degradation leads to five main problems:                1. Waste of bandwidth for the Network Operator because bandwidth is also used for delivering, over the HI3 interface, CC not useful for interception purposes;        2. Waste of time for the LEA's operator who has to deal with corrupted intercepted CC;        3. Multimedia services degradation introduced by functions in the LI system. The quality of these services, that are more sensitive to latency and jitter, is impacted since the delivered CC may not be useful for interception purposes;        4. Multimedia services affected by jitter cannot be used by the LEA as soon as packets are received. Before starting the play of the multimedia service, the LEA must compensate for any jitter that it detects;        
Thus, there are problems to keep or even improve QoS in LI systems due to the growing demand for more bandwidth of different services and applications.